1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to transport refrigeration apparatus, and more specifically to the condenser section of such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,191; 4,409,797; and 4,424,684, which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application, cover various aspects of trasnport refrigeration apparatus in the form of a refrigerated container. As pointed out most clearly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,684, an inverted U-shaped condenser coil of the condenser section of the apparatus required an air flow straightening device in the form of a sheet metal frame structure which supports a honeycomb panel 72. The honeycomb panel 72 consists of cells with an aspect ratio greater than 1, i.e., the cell length exceeds the cell diameter, to reduce short cycling of the condenser discharge air back into the condenser coil. Short cycling can quickly cause a high discharge pressure cutout. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,333, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, also discusses the use of honeycomb air flow straighteners in the evaporator section of transport refrigeration apparatus.
In the condenser section, in addition to the honeycomb air flow straightener 72 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,684, a protective or safety grille 70 overlies the general area of the condenser coil and fan to prevent intrusion into the fan space.